Harry Potter and the Acceptance
by CWR
Summary: Its Official! I'm horrible at finishing stories! I hope someone with ambition finishes this story or even starts a new one with the same idea.
1. Acceptance Isn't Always Hard to Find

**Harry Potter and the Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, which may have been influenced by another story. The custody of Harry Potter and co. belongs to none other than J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Pictures.**

**A.N. This idea has been floating around in my head for a while. What if Harry decided not to attend Hogwarts? What if he decided to go another wizarding school? It is highly unlikely that Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived was not accepted into other magical schools. Maybe a well known one; maybe one that no one has ever heard of. Read to find out which school he chooses. Also a note to readers of the Quest for Saradomin, this story might slow down the speed of updates which haven't been very fast. However, I do plan on getting back to it so don't give up hope. In case you haven't realized this story is Alternate Universe (AU). Like I said enjoy your reading.**

**Chapter 1: Acceptance Isn't Always Hard to Find**

Ten year old Harry Potter woke up to the sweet sound of silence. This was very confusing to him because by this time Uncle Vernon would usually be banging on the cupboard door, yelling for him to cook breakfast. Harry opened up the cupboard door and stepped outside. Nobody was there. Drowsily he walked over to the kitchen table where he found a note. It read:

_Boy,_

_Petunia, Dudley, and I have gone on vacation to Majorca. Unfortunately we were unable to find a sitter for you. If you try any funny business while we're away I will know. You have the house to yourself. I have included a list of rules for you to follow. We will be back on August 10. Behave yourself or the consequences will be severe. Here are the rules that you must follow:_

_No going into any of our rooms._

_No watching T.V._

_No stuffing yourself in the refrigerator. (Dudley needs his energy)_

_Clean the house 2 times a week._

_No freaky business._

_No reading our mail_

_Vernon_

Harry couldn't believe it. Over a month without having to worry about the Dursleys. It was only July 1st. He couldn't wait to go to some neat places around Little Winging.

The first 4 weeks of the Dursley's vacation went rather well. Harry would sneak off to a local gym that was free to join. He felt that he was too weak. He realized maybe if he got stronger, faster, and more agile he wouldn't get beat up like he usually did at school. Another reason why he liked working out was because it helped him relax. His favorite part was running. Although there was no major change in Harry's physique he could now bench 35lbs over his own weight. There was slight definition in his arms and legs. He looked like an average 11 year old athlete except a little smaller. He was proud that he now had a six pack.

'Maybe the girls will like me better now,' he thought. 'Where'd that thought come from he wondered.' Suddenly he remembered. 'It must be puberty like that video in school was talking about.' He shuddered at the memory of their school nurse giving them the talk.

And indeed it was puberty for in those 4 weeks of working out along with proper nourishment Harry had grown to the respectable height of 5' 7". He could no longer be called scrawny by his uncle and Dudley. In fact Dudley was only 5' 5". Instead of mistaking him for being a scrawny nine year old he could be mistaken for a 13 year old. He felt great.

Soon it was July 31st, Harry's birthday. He wasn't expecting any presents or even acknowledgement. All he wanted was to be accepted somewhere. Soon the clock struck midnight and Harry Potter was 11 years old. At this point Harry was lying on the couch almost asleep.

Suddenly owls started streaming through any open windows and crevices. A very odd looking one went down the chimney. Harry awoke with a start. He soon realized that each of these owls was holding letters. He quietly went up to each one the owls, untied the letters and threw them on the coffee table. After the letters were untied the owls flew away one by one.

Once all the owls were gone Harry looked down on the table. There must have been at least 75 letters on the table. He suddenly remembered Vernon's warning about not reading their mail. Harry looked closer each of the letters had the following address on them.

_Harry James Potter_

_The Couch in the Den_

_Number 4 Privet Drive_

_Little Winging_

_ Surrey_

Suddenly Harry realized that all the letters were written to him.

"Who would write me letter?" Harry thought aloud. Harry turned on the lights and grabbed the first letter hoping to find out. The letter read:

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL**_

_of **WITCHCRAFT **and **WIZARDRY**_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31st._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

'This has got to be a joke,' was Harry's first thought. Then he saw all the other letters each advertising a different wizard academy.

"I'm a Wizard!" Harry yelled with joy. Then he looked down at all the other letters that were still lying untouched on the coffee table.

'It looks like I have a tough decision to make on which school I should attend,' Harry stated.

He began sorting all the letters into different piles. One pile was for the schools that he definitely wanted to learn more about. Another was for the schools that were jokes including the one that said "Harry Potter Please Come To Our School" every time he opened it.

Suddenly Harry came across a letter that was written on black paper. The ink was silver. It read:

_**The Academy of Majicks**_

_**Forgotten and Remembered**_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I know that you don't know how your parents died. The truth is that they were murdered by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Here at my school we can help you learn to utilize your powers best to get vengeance. We can help you if you want to learn how powerful you can become. Please pick up the required supplies in Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, or Vertic Alley. If you write"Take me to Gringotts" on the back of this letter you will be portkeyed to Gringotts. On September 1st write"Take me to the Academy" to be portkeyed to the Academy. Please consider this._

_Ian Irongate_

_Headmaster_

It was then that Harry decided that he would get his parents vengeance. Quickly he grabbed a pen and wrote "Take me to Gringotts." He felt pull on his navel and he looked around to see a one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen.

**A.N.: So how did you like it? Please review. If you have any suggestions or comments there is a nice button at the bottom of the screen that says "Submit a Review." **


	2. Vaults

**Harry Potter and the Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I don't think I'd be posting it on a website for free. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

**A.N.: I was pleasantly surprised with the number of reviews I got for the first chapter. I'm also glad the majority of you people caught my mistake of making Harry twelve. Sorry! It was a typing mistake. I've fixed it now so hopefully you are all satisfied. I'm going to answer all of your reviews now. This is dedicated to ocanus, my first reviewer.**

**Drusilla: Thanks for the review. I plan to continue writing.**

**Lillian Marie Potter: At the moment I don't have a beta reader, and I don't think I really need one. However, I will keep this in mind for the future. Thanks for the review.**

**Heyster: I plan to make him gradually get more powerful.**

**Gaul1: Thanks.**

**Lauren: Thanks, I fixed it.**

**Anonymous: Thanks, if you read the A.N. then you know I fixed it.**

**Brighteyes: Thanks for the review.**

**Heather: Thanks for the review. Keep reading to find out how Dumbledore will react.**

**Rikke Lionheart: Hey critique is welcome too. Too explain the growing in size; I think the magic in his veins would have a chemical reaction with puberty causing him to become much bigger. As for the gym thing, I'm under 15 and I visit the gym frequently. Thanks for the review.**

**Jessery: Thanks**

**Rough Island: I haven't really decided who Harry will meet in the story. It will probably be mostly OCs, but I wouldn't rule out some of the original characters, especially in later chapters. Thanks.**

**ScytheLord3: Thanks.**

**Ebona Nite: Just wait and see! **

**Carlie: The age thing has been corrected. Thanks for the review.**

**Kim: Thanks.**

**Luvbug080688: Thanks.**

**Rigal: You'll find out soon enough!**

**Angelfromhell29: Thanks, the age thing has been cleared up. He's 11.**

**Ocanus: Hope you like what I decide.**

**Chapter 2: Vaults**

Harry looked up to the sight of a huge building made of white marble. Cautiously he walked up the steps to the door which had the following words engraved on it:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Most pay dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Harry had to admit, it was a pretty intimidating thing written on the wall. However, he didn't plan on stealing anything so he wasn't scared.

'This must be Gringotts,' Harry thought with awe. He pushed open the huge doors and found himself in a totally different looking world. There were men and women in what appeared to be bathrobes. They looked pretty comfortable to him. Then he looked over to the bank tellers. They were some of the strangest looking creatures he'd ever seen. He began to walk up to one of the lines that was empty.

"Excuse me. Can you tell me how to get my money out of the bank?" Harry asked kind of intimidated.

"And your name is?" the goblin droned monotonously.

"Harry James Potter," he replied with confidence.

"And does Mr. Potter have his key?" the goblin questioned.

"Um, no,"

"Then we are going have to perform a blood test before we can issue a key. Please follow me into the back room,"

Harry followed the goblin for a while until he came to a door that said Assistant Goblin Griphook on a plaque.

"So, your name is Griphook," Harry said.

The goblin just nodded in affirmation. He opened up the door and motioned for Harry to sit down in one of the fancy looking leather chairs. Harry did so.

"We are going to have to prick your finger in order for us to collect a sample of your blood in order to see if you are who you say you are. Are you alright with this?" explained Griphook.

Harry just nodded his head in acceptance. Then Griphook came over, mumbled something, and pointed his finger at Harry's. A small cut appeared.

Harry was amazed at some of the first magic he had seen.

"Now please place your finger on this paper and recite your name."

Harry did just that. A second later writing appeared on the paper. It read:

Harry James Potter

Heir to the line of

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Evans, Potter, and Mortimer

Access to all vaults due to the death of parents.

Approximate Net Worth: 8.3 billion galleons

Parents: James Theodore Potter

And Lily Marie Evans Potter

Most powerful ancestors to date:

Godric Gryffindor and his wife Rowena Ravenclaw

Harry couldn't believe it he was filthy rich and apparently a very influential member of society.

"Well it seems that you have more than one vault to visit today," said Griphook his eyes deceiving his calm composure.

"Well please take me to the Mortimer vault first," Harry said slightly shaken.

"Follow me." Griphook led him to a small cart on a track. Griphook hopped in. Harry did the same thing.

Suddenly the cart started moving at an intense speed. Harry thought it was wonderful. After about ten minutes it pulled to a stop at vault 73. Harry hopped out after Griphook.

"How do I open it?" he asked.

"Go up to the door and say I Harry James Potter, heir of the Mortimer line demand entry."

Harry walked up to the door and repeated what he'd been told. The doors on the vaults opened with a screech.

What met Harry's eyes was amazing. There were mounds and mounds of gold silver and bronze. In a corner there were 5 huge bookcases with ancient books upon them that didn't even look aged. Harry started walking around browsing the vault. First he walked over to a section in the vault that had many magical items.

The first thing he saw was a nice looking trunk that had the name Charles Mortimer engraved on an obsidian plate that was attached to the mahogany frame of the trunk. He walked over to it and placed his hand on the top admiring the craftsmanship of the trunk. When he looked down again the name Harry James Potter was engraved on the plate. Harry was honestly surprised.

'I wish there were some instructions on all the functions of the trunk,' Harry thought. Suddenly a booklet was lying on the trunk. Harry picked it up. He began reading the instructions. They said that the trunk had 9 room sized compartments which he could decorate as he wished. It also had a special feature that you could walk from compartment to compartment from within the trunk. All you had to do was place your hand on the wall and a list of compartments to choose from would appear, much like the buttons on an elevator. It also had a feature where you could link the trunk with a school bag and it would send what you want into the bang and vice versa. The trunk recognizes you by reading your magical signature and taking a voice analysis. It also had a shrink and enlarge system for easy traveling. Another useful feature is the feather light enchantment upon it. All in all, it was a great find that he decided to take with him.

"Is there any way I can get money from the bank without having to visit it?" Harry questioned.

"You can buy a pouch for 15 galleons that is a direct link between itself and the bank. It has very high security which prevents theft," Griphook explained.

"I'll take one," Harry said before picking up 15 galleons and handing them to Griphook. Who in turn gave him a pouch with the Gringotts crest on it.

Harry dragged the drunk over to the library section where he asked Griphook to please levitate all of the books into the first compartment. He told Griphook to levitate all of the furniture into the second compartment. Then he told him to put all of the weapons, wands, and staves into the third compartment.

"Griphook can you take me to the Potter vault now?" Harry asked.

"Right away sir," Griphook replied.

Once they were both back in the cart they started on to the Potter Vault. Once they arrived at vault 36 Harry went up to the door and said "I Harry James Potter, heir to the Potter line demand entry." Just like before the vault doors opened with a hiss releasing all of the pressurized air.

Harry went around emptying the vault of all weapons, furniture, and books, putting them into their respective compartments.

The most significant item that Harry found in the vault was the invisibility cloak that had belonged to the Potter family for 5 generations. He also found a rather interesting book that was entitled Animagi, Release the Wild Within, by his father.

After that Harry asked Griphook to take him to the Evans vault. Griphook quickly took him to vault 33 where the Evans Vault was located. Harry said the same thing except he replaced Potter with Evans. It worked this way with every high security vault.

Once inside Harry gathered all of the usual items, but he was surprised to find a huge egg floating in a tank of water. Harry felt an urge to say something.

"Hello," he said, but it came out as a hiss. Suddenly there was a cracking sound. The egg had hatched! A huge snake crawled out of the egg.

"Hello massster. I mussst come with you now. Call me Ares," the snake hissed.

"OK, hop in my trunk," Harry said happily and the snake obeyed.

The next vault Harry visited was the Ravenclaw vault. It was vault number 3. Harry got all of the usual things out of the vault and put them in his trunk. Then he saw an earring on a pedestal. Underneath it had a note. It said that while this earring was worn the person who wore it could absorb all of the knowledge in a book by placing their hand on the book and saying absorb. They would retain all knowledge. Harry decided to get his ear pierced later.

Harry finally got to the Gryffindor vault. He collected all furniture, books, and weapons including one that said the Sword of Gryffindor on a plaque beneath it. He also took a collection of battle robes. He was finally ready to go shopping.

"Take me back to the surface, Griphook. I'm ready to go to the alley," Harry commanded as they set off with a start.

**A.N.: Hope you guys weren't disappointed. Please review to give me some ideas for the rest of the story.**


End file.
